1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to rubber mats and specifically to multi-layer rubber mats having general use as a blasting mat, barrier curtain and ground cover.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Blasting mats are well known in the construction industry. Such mats are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,315,463; 3,945,319; 3,943,853; 3,793,953; and 3,371,694.
One problem with these structures is that they are very cumbersome and difficult to handle. Indeed, some must be assembled on job sites.
Another problem with some of these mats is that their constructions permits spaces between which flying rock and debris may pass causing injury to workers.